Sakura Daughter of Darkness- New Chakara Natrue
by Tosha232
Summary: Sasuke is back before Naruto has returned from his three year training. Karin has replaced her. She leaves to her family cabin to find secret scrolls that contain a new chakra nature. Darkness style, the more she uses it the evil her soul becomes. She fights to stay good but loses and joins the Akatsuki. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Sakura, daughter of darkness.**

**AN- So this story takes place right after Naruto's training. He comes back to see Sasuke has returned. The Akatsuki never hunted down the Jinchuriki's yet. Sakura is the only one left from konoha 12 that has not figured out her chakra nature. Little did the world know, she has a chakra nature that has yet to be discovered, Darkness Style. She is in for a surprise, the more she uses it, the darker her soul turns.**

I look at the sky from my apartment window and let out a low sigh. I wonder what kind of torment I will be faced with today. It has been six months since Sasuke and his team have returned. Since then all my friends replaced me with Sasuke's red haired teammate. Sasuke started dating her too, not like I cared anyways. Even my mentor Lady Tsunade has taken her under her wing. She is even better with chakra control than me, supposedly. She started working at the hospital already, which means I have to see her stealing all my friends there too. I guess you can say I am jealous. But who wouldn't be when they have everything they ever worked for ripped away so fast. At first Naruto was on my side, always sticking up for me, then all Karin's flirting got him wrapped around her finger. It's so unreal. Naruto was like a brother too me. He just returned from training with Lord Jirya to find Sasuke already back, with company of course. At least Naruto is happy, that makes one of us. I think I would be happy if Sasuke had stayed away, or worse, died. I got over my child hood crush. But he thinks otherwise. He always flaunts himself around me, acting good. I hate it. It seems like _Hate_ is my new overused word.

Every morning I go blow some pent up steam at the training grounds.

Walking the least populated root to the training grounds I ran into the devil herself, Karin. Trekking forward I tried to ignore her. Unfortunately she stepped in front of me.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be giving all the guys in Konoha a lap dance?" I asked in a board tone.

"And the truth comes out. Wait, not the truth about giving guys lap dances, Sasuke is the only one for me. I am talking about how you feel about me." She said smugly.

"Anyone who would believe lies from someone who they just met is insane." I said without portraying all the emotions bottled up I have of her.

"Is that how you feel about your friends?" She asked with mock curiousness.

"You mean my _EX_ friends, Umm let me think" Putting my finger on my chin in a thinking way, "Yeah absolutely. Who knew that they needed a slut more than a friend?" I said firmly.

"Take that back you bitch! You're the one always flirting with the patients at the hospital, and having sex with the virgin genin!"

"You don't have to keep up the act. I already know you're the one spreading around the rumors about me. Now what the hell do you want? I am wasting time here."

"I just came to tell you the Hokage just told me I am her favourite student. I am a faster learner, and I'm going to surpass her. I will also be taking all of your old shifts." She stated while looking at her nails.

"W-what? I am the Head Doctor!" I said in a confused voice. She didn't pass me yet, did she?

"Don't you mean _EX_ Head Doctor?! Ahahahahahaaaaahahaaha!" She laughed while holding her stomach.

"Your expression was priceless! That's why I bagged Tsunade to let me be the one to tell you!" Karin said after catching her breath.

I narrowed my eyes at her than began walking towards the Hokages office.

Once I was there I knocked on the door waiting for entrance.

"Come in" I heard from behind the door. Walking in, I held a serious expression.

"I think you probably know why I am here" I said.

"Yeah about your shifts at the hospital, I am assigning Karin as the head doctor. She has more potential to improve when she has that position. And Ino will be second in command. There are no other openings so you will be on standby in case a nurse is sick, is that all?" She asked in a cold tone. Makes you wonder if she really did spend three years teaching me.

"What? Do you really what to sweep my ability under a rug and forget that I am capable of a higher ranking?" I ask in disbelief. At least if she was promoting me to be a medic on a ANBU team I would understand, or even a Jonin team I would happily take it, but on stand by for a nurse?

"I have two capable kunoichi's that have great med skills; if I need you I'll give you a call. Anything else?" she asked annoyed.

"Do you have a solo long term mission available?"

"For your rank I have nothing. But an elder needs a baby sitter. Would you like that job?"

"No, Actually I would like to quit. And The Haruno clan has a cabin in Iwa. I would like to move there. You can call me when you have my access pass to earth country, and have the papers for me to formally quit." I said barely holding in my rage.

"Sakura look, nobody is going to feel sorry for you if you quit, so if this is an attempt to get noticed its".

"STOP! I am quitting because I have NO FRIENDS, Ever since Sasuke came back with his team people stopped hanging around me, nobody even cares when I come back from a mission hurt. When rumors started spreading around about me nobody came to ask if they were true, nobody even did an investigation about it, did you hear I was flirting with patients, or having sex with little kids? Did anyone even come forward confirming these rumors? I think not, because they are not true!" I stopped talking trying to calm down. Usually morning training helps but I skipped it. I continued in a calmer tone, an almost sad tone.

"I thought of you as a second mother. When my parents died, you, Shizune, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were there for me, either giving me hugs or camping over when I was so alone. You help me move on and to have more people to love, especially you. I think Hinata and Shizune are the only ones in the entire village that doesn't hate me. So what is the reason to move on? It feels like I have no one left to love and care for. Even now that Naruto is back, he hates me to. I seriously don't know what I did to deserve this. So can you tell me? Tsunade, what did I do? What was it that made everything so bad, so much so that I'm questioning my existence?"

"…Sakura" Tsunade said with a guilty voice.

'**Damn right she is guilty! Cha!**' Inner said.

"Tell me, was I not good enough? What did I do to deserve so much pain?"

"…"

"I will be back tomorrow after I packed all my things. Make sure you have everything I need to cut ties with this village. I guess you don't need someone to replace me, you already did." I left then.

When I got home I went to shower, that's when everything came crashing down, my inner walls that is. I fell to the ground still under hot water and cried. I cried feeling loss, this time greater than my parent's death. I felt loss over Naruto, Kakashi sensei, my mentor Tsunade, and Shizune, Ino, Tenten and Hinata. I felt loss over Konoha twelve, I guess it will be Konoha eleven now, oh wait, they already replaced me, I almost forgot. I thought with dry humor. What hurt the most was I lost my home. Or was it my life? I am a walking dead person, dead on the inside that is.

After my shower I check what time it is to see that its one in the afternoon. I made lunch then started packing things. I jumped a little when I heard a knock at the door. No one has done that since before I can remember.

I answered the door with precaution, to make sure it wasn't a prank. I was a little surprised to see both Hinata and Shizune.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"O-oh Lady Shizune h-heard y-you were going to quit b-being an n-ninja and m-move to earth c-country." Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah, you have that information right." I confirmed feeling guilty I am leaving my two only friends.

"Sakura, why?" Shizune finally asked after a long pause. It seems like she is carefully wording things.

"Well if you were in the Hokages office earlier you would have heard. You two are the only ones in the village that don't hate me, even Lady Tsunade does. I don't even know why, but I am replaced with Karin. No one looks at me. When they do it's with disgust. Lots of parents block their kids from seeing me, like I am a monster. I don't even know why I keep living. It world hurt less if my heart just stopped beating. I am not that pitiful though. I am going to try living, far away from here. Maybe one day I will be happy again. Hinata, take care of Naruto for me and Shizune, take care of Tsunade. Both of you keep an eye on Sasuke and his team, I don't trust them." I said sadly.

Hinata and Shizune were both crying, and what hurt the most was they are crying for me. At least someone cares. After they left I went into my parent's old room to grab the map to my family cabin. I looked for twenty minutes before I found the package. Opening the envelope I got mad. Nothing was there. The map was empty. When my parents were alive they always told me about the Haruno cabin, and how happy they were there. Now I don't know what to do. Should I just give up? No I will not. My chakra spiked a little and the paper I was holding started to glow. Is that my imagination? I gathered chakra in my hands and the map started to glow. Did it just need my chakra? A map started appearing and letters started glowing. Then the map started drawing itself with black ink. I quickly packed it in my weapons pouch.

After I packed all my things in scrolls, it was dark out. Maybe I should go for one last stroll around the village. Once outside I walked to the academy, lots of memories. I then went to team seven`s training grounds, to my misfortune Sasuke just had to be here. Turning around I intended to leave before he happened to noticed me.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled to get my attention. Crap, crap, crap!

**'Run Sakura Run!' Inner piped.**

_'No I don't wanna seem like I need to run from that bastard! Inner, I'm not a weak little girl anymore remember!'_

Stopping, I turn to face one of the reasons my life is upside down.

"What do you want?" I asked in an empty voice.

"I heard you are quitting and moving?" He asked cockily.

_Quitting? Quitting? And running, running away from my pain. Am I too weak to face my pain? Yeah, so I'm quitting, and running. The way he worded that makes me angry. But it is true, I am quitting. I am running away._

"What is it to you?" I replied coldly.

"Is it too hard for you?" He mocked. Damn Uchiha! No calm down Sakura, he is not going to get a rise outta me.

"Why stick around when I'm being under appreciated. Other villages will be more than happy to take me." I said confidently.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." He snorted.

"Why did you come back? Are you spying for that pedophile? Did he have you too many nights sneaking into your room, you had to leave because you questioning your sexuality? Did your goal to kill your brother seem too impossible?" I mocked.

"That's it Sakura, you asked for it!" He grabbed me roughly and forced his lips onto mine. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I realized this evil creature is kissing me. Acting fast I tried to pry him off me, he has an iron grip on me.

'**Use chakra!'** _Got it!_

Pumping chakra into my fist I punched him good in the gut. Watching him get up he had a smirk on his face, what? He should not be smirking! Controlling my temper I turned to walk away. Sasuke wasn't having any of it though.

"I am not finished with you yet Sakura! Get back here, or else!" Sasuke said.

Damn creep! Is this really Sasuke?

"Why don't you go rape Karin, god knows, she deserves it." I said continuing to walk. I wasn't surprised to see Sasuke pinning me to the ground in less than a second.

"I'd rather have you, Sa-ku-ra!" he whispered in my ear. I shivered, in fear.

"Get the fuck off me!" I screamed.

"What are you going to do about it? No one is going to come help you. They will think you want it. You are a whore anyways, why not let me have you for one night?"

"Because I hate you! Isn't that enough reason?" I yelled.

Pushing him off with a little help from my chakra I started running towards the busy part of the village. Once I got to the village I jumped from roof top to roof top. Where do I go? Shizune! She will be enough to make Sasuke leave. Turning my head to see if I was still being followed I see a smirking Sasuke, damn what the hell is his problem? If this were three years ago maybe I'd go for it, but Sasuke is evil now, and I hate him, and he is dating the red headed whore! I tried to be fast but Sasuke was faster. One slip up from me and Sasuke had me pinned to a wall in an ally.

**"We're going to have to fight with all our power!"** _Yeah you are right inner._

Sasuke attacked my neck with his slimy mouth. Eww! Disgusting! Trying to fight him only egged him on.

"Let. Me. Go!" I had to do something fast, who would have thought Sasuke was a rapist! I knew all the time he spent with Orochimaru had tainted him.

"Byakugan"

Sasuke now fell to the ground after a bunch of gentle fist attacks to his back. Looking at my savour I almost cried in happiness. Hinata had her byakugan activated and in her attacking stance. I rushed over to Hinata's side getting in my fighting stance, ready to attack Sasuke as a team. He looked at Hinata then back to me with a smirk.

"It looks like we'll have to continue this later Sakura. Don't be surprised if I show up to where ever you go to flee from the village." With that said and done Sasuke left.

"Hinata you just saved my purity. Sasuke did mean business. He chased me from the old team seven training grounds. I tried my best to fight him off, that just seemed to excite him. I was going to run to Shizune, she would inform the Hokage if Sasuke stepped out of line."

"I know. I saw him chase you so I grabbed my ninja tools and followed. It seems like I should have got here sooner."

"Huh? Why?" I asked tilting my head a bit.

"Your neck" she replied.

"Can you walk me home?" I asked too scared that Sasuke might be lurking around for Hinata to leave.

"O-oh, Of course!" she replied back to stuttering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Daughter of Darkness.**

**AN= Sorry for the people I promised to update a while ago. I was on a roll writing. But whoever writes knows how unpredictable things happen that mess up your writing time. I had a bunch of crap to say, but I decided to just let you guys read. Tell me what you think. What did I do right? What did I do wrong? What would you like to be done? If you have time to review I am not demanding reviews. This story is for you guys, not for my popularity. I just became a multi-story writer so I am going to take a few weeks. I am taking turns writing one story then the other. Plus I have lots of other stories I want to do. But I am just going to juggle these two for now.**

**_x0x_**

After I got home I asked Hinata to sleep over, which she agreed. Waking up next morning Hinata was no longer here.

"At least she set up a jutsu to seal my house off from the outside world. It kept Sasuke out and me safe." I whispered.

After showering and getting dressed, I threw my backpack over my shoulder and headed towards the Hokage's office. True to her word Tsunade had all the paperwork done for me to legally leave the village. She usually has to be forced to do any paperwork.

"There is a first for everything I guess" I remarked.

'**Damn straight! How many hours of our life have we had to use a whip to get her going? Cha!' inner complained.**

'_Yeah I guess' _I mentally replied.

'**I ask a question! How many hours did we waste?' Inner asked.**

'_Shoo! Shoo! Get out of my damn head Inner! That was a stupid question. What use will the answer be?' _I mentally yelled.

'**Man you are mean. Jeez! Find I'm going to sleep. Peace out\\/!' **

"Finally" I sighed.

"I made sure she had everything done before she went to sleep" Shizune said making me jump.

"Give me a heads up before you scare me like that Shizune. Heh" I smiled.

"Sorry." She replied meekly.

"Thanks for pushing Tsunade to get the work done. It looks like this is good bye for now." I told her, with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Let me escort you to the village gates." Shizune insisted.

"Thank you, I'd love that. By the way, did you see Hina anywhere?" I asked, hoping to see her before I left.

"No sorry, she did write me a letter about what happened last night." She whispered.

"Yeah, it explains why I have this scarf on." I said holding up a red slash maroon scarf.

"Umm… I will write once a week, and if there is an accident. If I decided to start traveling you and Hinata will be the first to know, well, besides me, hehehe." I said while scratching the back of my head.

"That will be much appreciated. If something changes, even if its classified I will let you know. Of course it will be in the code language you, Hinata and I made." Shizune said quietly, after looking around for eavesdroppers. She would be punished or worse if people found out the Hokage's right hand woman is giving out classified information to a retired ninja.

"That would be awesome Shizune." I said in an equally quiet voive.

"Can you, uh, keep watch over Lady Tsunade, Naruto and a very keen eye over Sasuke and his team? Doesn't it seem strange for them to return without Sasuke fulfilling any goals? Orochimaru is not even mad that he left. He just let Sasuke go, with three of his members and he is not even going after him. It is like he wanted Sasuke to come back to the village. One of his teammates even took my place at Lady Tsunade's side. She is really close to all the files in her office. That is classified information. It all went too smoothly. And get this, what if there was a jutsu that can make someone get favoured, or that can compel people to be friends, close friends for the access of important information. Or maybe she can sweet talk people to like her. So the guards on stand by can loosen up around that person. Or higher ups think she is trust worthy. Do you think there could be a chance Orochimaru is trying to destroy the village again? That he is infiltrating the village with Sasuke's team first?"

When I reached the village gates I was shocked to see all my old friends, including Sasuke.

"Sakura, you are leaving the village? Why?" Naruto came running to me asking the stupid question of the day.

"Why the hell would you not know why I am leaving? When was the last time you hung out with me? When did you say something nice to me? I am leaving because everyone abandoned me. You, my brother, have abandoned me. Naruto what was I to you? Just some girl to betray the minute some whore started flirting with you? You have sealed your own fate. I hope the Akatsuki catches you, and then tortures you! Because you all tortured me." I said coldly.

"What happened to you Sakura?" Naruto asked with complete shock written all over his face that I would even side with Akatsuki.

'**Why is he so shocked? He should have known when he started ignoring us that we would not stick around to get abused! Cha!**_**' **__'You are right inner'._

"Good bye Naruto." I said quietly and turned my back on him. I really hope I never see him again. But I bumped into someone else I never wanted to see again. But fate just hates me.

"Get out of my way Sasuke!" I said angrily.

"Not until you give me a kiss good bye." He said with his stupid cocky attitude.

"I am pretty sure I'd rather kiss a donkey. Oh wait, kissing you is like kissing a donkey." I said my awesome comeback.

"And you would know that, right Sa-ku-ra." He hinted a double meaning. He got in my personal space. _ Never kissed a donkey! _I wish I could say I never kissed him.

I took a few steps back and Sasuke smirked knowing he made me uncomfortable enough to move away. Why is Karin or anyone else not seeing this?

"I hope I never see you again." I spat.

I walked around him carefully I turned my back on him just to come face to face with Ino, Tenten, and Karin, the other boys were a few feet behind the girls.

"And what the hell would you three like to say before I turn my back to you guys."

"I just wanted to say I am glad you are not going to live here anymore. It is a disappointment to see how sorry you look. Like a baby puppy that has just been kicked. You tried being a good medic, but you just couldn't excel like Lady Tsunade hoped you would. Tanks to Sasuke he brought a very capable Kunoichi here to fill the spot you couldn't. I just hope you end up in a poor village, they could take anything, that is what you are, anything. Good bye billboard brow." Ino finished by whipping her hair in my face.

"Sakura…. I am sorry." Was all Tenten said before she went to stand by Neji.

'**What was that about?'** Inner piped. _'I have no clue. I hope she feels bad for betraying us. I hope everyone does. They lost a good friend.'_ **'Ditto!'**

"Heh! So I finally ran you out of the village hey?" Karin asked all perky.

"I decided this on my own." I said before walking towards the gates. I was stopped by another voice before I could take another step.

"Real troublesome, Sakura… Have a good life. If I ever run into you again, well, I hope it's on good terms." Shikamaru said which made me stop walking… Meet on good terms? I have no idea if I want to meet them again, let alone meeting them on good terms.

'_Why are they here? Aren't we invisible to them?_' **'I don't know` **inner answered.

I turned around to look at my old friends and the guys that neer said anything yet. Neji, Lee, Choji, Kiba and Shino just looked at me, not even looking sad or, or even unhappy that I am leaving. It just goes to show how much they changed. Or did I change? What did I expect? Too see them feel guilty? Lee looked like he wanted to say something, but he kept it in. The only sound I could hear from Choji was the sound of eating chips. Neji was the first to turn his back and walk back to where ever he was going. Probable to celebrate the loss of a enemy, me. But before he want too far I yelled.

"You guys changed. You believed lies, and lost a friend. It is your entire fault I am leaving. I hope you guys someday realize the mistake you made. Good bye. If I ever see you again, it will be as enemies." I turned around to leave this god forbidden place. I left with hope of someday finding happiness.

"Too bad, the only thing I might miss is your body, well most of your body. That forehead I think I might never get used to it." Kiba Barked.

I stopped walking for a second to hear anymore replies.

"Sakura wait!"

Just my luck Sasuke calls. **'No keep going, remember last time Sasuke called us back?' **_'Yeah true.'_ I mentally replied.

"Why don't you stay one more night, so we can give you a _proper good bye_?" Sasuke asked. I don't a brain to hear the hidden reason behind the question.

"Sasuke is soo generous! To offer a slut, a newly proclaimed enemy a last farewell party, a farewell party to someone who doesn't even deserve Sasuke's pity!" Karins slutty fangirl voice suddenly decided to ring through everyones ears.

"Hell No! I would never subject myself to be in the company of people that betrayed me so easily." I shouted.

"Common Sakura don't be a bitch!" Naruto stated.

"…" '**No keep going.**_**'**__ 'Yeah I don't feel like getting beaten up and abused sexually.'_

"Sakura you bitch" I heard Ino yell. It was the last thing I heard from my past. I hoped anyway.

After a few miles of travelling I felt another Chakra signature coming towards me, and fast. It felt familiar, but I was too shaken up that I just left the village to remember who the signature belongs to.

I stopped getting into a battle stance. I pulled out two kunai. They will arrive in five, four, three, two, one…..

"Hinata?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, M-may I c-come with y-you?" she asked timidly.

"…" She wants to leave the village with me? To cut ties too. Leaving an old life, to go to a new one?

"I-I m-mean, if y-you would r-rather not have m-me I-I understand." She continued.

What? Me, rather not have her come along? No, I don't want to be alone.

"Are you sure? You would leave just like that for me?" I said snapping out of my daze.

"Yeah. I rather leave for m-myself too. The way that everyone has tr-treated you, the way Na-Naruto treated you, it, it makes me angry with them." She declared passionately, forgetting to stutter every word. Maybe Hinata leaving too, will be good for her too.

"Then let's go!" I threw my fist in the air happily.

After a few days of travelling we had finally arrived in Iwa, just three miles beyond the village is where the cabin is supposed to be. Of course we erased our tracks in case Sasuke made good on his promise to find me and take my innocents. I'd rather have his brother instead. Yeah you heard me, his brother the one who killed his clan in a single night!

'**Damn skippy I`d rather fuck his brother! Cha!'** Inner smarty declared.

'_INNER! SHUT THE HELL UP! And stop being so provocative! Like saying the 'F' word like that is ignorant. Next you will start pole dancing for free. Or selling crack and being a prostitute.'_ I chastised me inner mind.

"Hey Hinata we should find a place to eat and rest before we go to the cabin. For all we know the cabin could have no food and we finished all our refreshments this morning. When we get to the cabin we can see what we need to buy. Then we could come back to get the things we need." I said happily while walking up to the Iwa village gates.

"Y-yeah, or we c-could buy food and p-put it in scrolls. We wouldn't know what to buy, but we could get the basics for today and come back tomorrow." Hinata said while playing with her fingers. It was adorable. If she never had a womanly figure and huge boobs I'd think she was the cutest kid ever.

"That was… a damn smart call! We are going to be quite the team, you know." I replied.

"T-thank you" She smiled. She is gaining confidence.

'_Hey inner are you there? This is the first time in a while I have been even a little bit happy! I don't feel like ending our life, especially with a friend like Hinata. It would hurt her if would wake up one day find out that I was not only dead but that I was the one to kill myself. Especially now that she cut ties with the village and only has me now. She would have many questions as to why I gave up on her. She might think I didn't want to be in her company anymore. Or that she failed in fixing me. But to be honest, I don't know if we could be fixed. Sasuke, no everyone, all my old friends broke me beyond repair. If Hinata can fix me, it would be a miracle. I will try my best to be normal again, really, but I'm not going to guarantee anything. All that matters right now is that I have Hinata with me. If only Shizune had come, but Hinata is more than enough to for me. I am not only staying alive for myself but for Hinata too.'_

'**You sure do say lots of I`s. I mean what about me. Am I nothing to you? Yeah we share the same body, but I want recognition too dammit! Cha!' Inner complained.**

'_Is that the only thing you heard out of that long speech? Why am I not surprised? But I can't talk for you too, how am I supposed to know how you feel?' I countered._

'**Oh, yeah right, umm, yeah I remembered. We would never give up on Hinata. One day we need to pay her back for all the stuff she did for us. We should be glad they pushed us to leave. We would have never been happy there. Cha! We felt alone even when we still had friends. Now we have a closer bond with Hinata. There is nothing wrong with us, stop being sad. If I had real hands I would slap you. But yeah, it would have been nice for Shizune to come, but then who would watch over Naruto, Tsunade and the village. Cha!...Hey wait, did you just insult me? Lend me your body right now! I am going to slap you, then give you a wedgie and switch back and leave you to deal with it! Cha!` Inner said going on a rampage.**

'_Hey, settle down! Can't you take a damn joke?' I tried calming the rhino down._

'**You went too far joking around! Cha! You need to learn to treat me more fairly! Cha! Just, just leave me alone!' Inner said running to her emo corner.**

'_Sorry!' I gave one last attempt to calm her down. Which of course went unnoticed. _

Walking towards the gates to the 'Village Hidden in the Rocks' I spotted two young guards. They were young compared to the guards from our village but they were our age, maybe older, around eighteen to twenty. One has shoulder length messy dark brown hair, with smoky grey eyes. The other guy has light spikey blond hair, longer than Naruto's. He has dark blue eyes. Both men were more muscular than the other guys I have met, but unlike a nasty body builder. They looked more graceful. They wore Iwa Shinobi Gear, along with their headbands. **(A/N For those who know fairy tail picture Sting and Rouge.)**

Stopping at the gates Hinata and I handed out access passes to the guards.

"So you girls are young chunin from the leaf village? You have come to reside in Earth country. How long do you plan on staying in Iwa?"

'**Ask him out! He is HOT and I love older men!'** Inner decided to barge into my thoughts. Hey, wait, wasn't she just crying a second ago?

'_You are feeling better already?' I asked._

'**What are you talking about? Hot guys are around, I am never down. Cha!' **inner pumped her fists in the air.

'_Was that supposed to rhyme?" I asked._

"Well, we just want to find food then we are going to travel a few miles farther to my family's cabin." I told the guards.

"That's too bad. I was going to ask you girl to join us tonight." The blond guard said.

Immediately my cheeks warmed up. It was the same with Hinata.

"We need to get settled into my family's cabin before we start traveling back and forth between this village and the place we are residing in. But it is a tempting offer." I winked at the guys.

"R-really?" Hinata asked.

"Well don't you think?" I asked her back.

"So which cabin are you girls heading too?" the brunette asked turning flirty too.

"Umm, we will be residing at the Haruno cabin. Have you heard of it?" I asked. Obviously he had because he just turned ghost white.

'Is there something wrong with me?" I whispered to Hinata.

"N-no you are p-perfect!" She whispered back.

"I apologise for my partner's sake. The cabin you are talking about has a bad reputation here." The blond said.

"What kind of reputation?" I asked.

"Listen, are you sure it is your family's cabin?" He looked a little skeptical.

"Yeah, I have my parents map. They even told me stories about it." I replied standing my ground.

"Well, it has been known for about four hundred years. It's actually a long story. Why don't you girls meet us for lunch in an hour, it is going to take a while to explain. I also need to make sure my knowledge is accurate.

"Okay, so which restaurant should we meet at?"

"There is a place called Charlotte's. It is straight down this street then turn left at a road called Jura." He said.

"Okay thanks. We will be there." I replied.

**_x0x_**

**Ps. Hinata is still crushing on Naruto so it will be a while before I find her a pair. I think she will join Akatsuki too. What do u guys think? Who in Akatsuki should Hinata end up with? I am going to startb doing POV's next chapter.**


End file.
